


smile for me, one last time

by jamessimpsforspencerreid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But today is not that day, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Angst, Please Don't Hate Me, angst is the only thing i actually know how to write, i can't write, i love them so therefore they must suffer, i turned him into a ghost but thats just even angstier, i will write fluff one day, im too tired to make words work into a story, im trying okay, my friends dont like it when i write angst but well sucks to suck, so abstract, theres a plot if you like- squint, this doesnt make any sense does it, this is more like a fucking poem then an actual story, this is my first fic on ao3 please dont bully me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessimpsforspencerreid/pseuds/jamessimpsforspencerreid
Summary: in his last days, Ushijima Wakatoshi makes a promise to himself to make Tendou Satori smile 100 times.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	smile for me, one last time

**Author's Note:**

> i love ushiten so therefore i must make them suffer

The smooth two-toned petals coated in blood start to blur, his eyesight doubling.

Hanahaki.

Unrequited love.

Wakatoshi doesn't want to think about what's going to happen to him.

So he doesn't.

Pushes it down like he does everything else.

And goes to practice like every other day.

Of course the love of his life is there too.

Tendou Satori.

The crimson of his hair only serves to remind Wakatoshi of the blood and the flower petals and the utter hopelessness of his love.

But oh how wonderful it is, to be in love.

How could anyone not fall for the red-haired wonder, everything about him seems to be created just for Wakatoshi, to draw him in like a fly to honey.

His smile, his bright eyes, his soft pink lips, and his spiky hair.

Wakatoshi would give anything to see that smile just one more time.

So that's exactly what he sets out to do.

In his dying days, he will make Tendou Satori smile 100 times.

* * *

the first smile was an easy one, the one Tendou always gives him when he lands a successful spike.

"Good job Wakatoshi-kun!~"

just the slight amount of praise is enough to sent butterflies erupting in his chest.

one down.

*

the second one was a bit tougher, one he had to work for.

Tendou's love of the magazine Shounen Jump is well known within the team, so when Wakatoshi sees the magazine in the font of a store, with the sign declaring 

"new issue!"

he buys it, and presents it to Tendou the next day.

*

meanwhile his condition is slowly getting worse, with the flowers sometimes sending him to bed for days.

no one knows, they all assume he just has a simple cold since he doesn't ask for help.

that isn't his style anyway.

the great miracle boy Wakatoshi doesn't need help.

he could just get the surgery.

that's the most logical option,

but that would also mean losing all memories of Tendou.

And that is not what he wants he just- he wants to keep these special memories with him forever.

so no, getting the surgery is out of the question.

* * *

it had been about a week since he had found out about the blossoms.

and so far he had made Tendou smile 59 times.

he could feel that he was on the verge of death.

he had quit the volleyball team, so drained he couldn't play even on his best days.

several people had asked him why, but he just smiled, saying,

"it's time for a change"

no one understood what that meant so they just let him be, assuming he'd come back after he was done with his "change"

* * *

one day, the one Wakatoshi assumed would be his last,

he decides to head to the city, see the sights one last time.

and guess who else is there.

Tendou Satori

walking 

arm

in

arm

with Semi Eita.

Tendou's happy,

smiling

and smiling

and smiling

at the other boy.

Tendou will never love him.

it hurts, because even though he assumed there was someone else, 

its different to know

* * *

So he died alone.

and if he had just stayed, for a bit longer

he could've gotten the final 4 smiles.

but instead, he watches as a ghost,

as the ash blond boy steals those last smiles from him.

is this hell?

it must be.

to see the one he loved and lost be happy without him 

as he looks on, cursed to cough up flowers for eternity.


End file.
